New Problems, New Changes
by sheerio4ever
Summary: The sequel to: New School, New Life. Mel, Kyle and Lily are in hospital for all different reasons. Everyone is freaking out and there is someone who needs to get what he deserves...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: **

**For new readers: This is a sequel to my story, New School, New Life. You are going to have to read that first though, or you will be completely lost and confused. **

**For old readers: I hope you weren't too mad about me ending the story there... but I'm not sorry. Anyways, I have 2 weeks off for Christmas so... yippee! **

**For all readers: Enjoy! **

**Jared's P.O.V: **

I was anxiously pacing the hospital floors, desperate to find out if Mel was okay. Jamie and Jeb weren't much better, sitting on the plastic seats, impatiently tapping their feet off the floor. We had been here for the last two hours and we still hadn't heard any news. I was really worried about Mel, what had happened to her? And was she going to be alright?

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" I growled in a mixed manner of impatience and anxiety. I mean you'd think Mel's parents might have come out and filled us in.

"Maybe they don't know anything yet." Jeb replied in his usual manner but there was a hint of morose in his voice.

"Why can't I go in?" Jamie whined miserably.

"I don't know kid," I replied miserably. "I wish you could, at least I know you'd keep us informed." Jamie didn't reply, he'd long ago learned that I wasn't going to stop dissing his parents until they informed us on Mel. I was about to complain some more but then I spotted Mr. Stryder walking down the hall towards the coffee machine. I ran up to him frantically, desperate to know what was wrong with Mel. I caught him just as he was about to fill his cup.

"Mr. Stryder!" I called out. "Wait up!" He turned around and regarded me with a sneer. I instantly sensed that maybe I should turn around and go back, but I decided that I wasn't going to – not without news of Mel.

"What do you want?" He growled menacingly at me.

"How's Mel? We haven't heard anything -" I motioned to Jeb and Jamie. "- and we're worried, so if you could just..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before his fist connected with my face, then he regarded me with an angry look and walked away leaving his coffee after him. I just clutched my nose – which was bleeding, that man had some punch in him – and Jeb ran up to me while Jamie ran after his dad, shooting me an apologetic look.

"What was that for?" Jeb asked me. That was a very good question.

"I don't know." I said confused. "Does he have a problem with all his daughter's boyfriends?" Jeb's lips twisted into a confused smile.

"I don't know, but I sure know that my brother doesn't go around punching people very often," he mused.

"I hope Jamie finds something out." I told him, I would have been crossing my fingers but you know, my nose was kind of bleeding.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said putting his hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the bathroom door. "I'll go and see if Sarah, Wanda and Ian need anything." I nodded at him before entering the bathroom. We'd left the others in the car much to their unhappiness. I'd felt kind of bad, but if we'd all went in it would have created havoc and probably end up with us all being kicked out... not the best scenario.

. . .

A while after, when I had cleaned up and decided that I shouldn't talk to Mr. Stryder again, I went to see if I could find Mel's room or in the very least find Jamie.

"Excuse me, miss?" I tapped a young nurse on the shoulder. She turned around to face me and gave me a questioning look, balancing the towels that she was holding in one hand. "I'm looking for someone but I don't know what room she's in."

"Okay hon, what's her name?" She asked giving me a sweet smile and walking away, but motioning with a wave of her hand to follow her.

"Melanie Stryder." I answered as she stepped behind the reception desk and put the towels down on a nearby rack.

"Spell Stryder," she answered sitting down in front of a computer and typing something on the keypad, presumably Mel's name.

"S-T-R-Y-D-E-R" I spelt it out, hoping that this nurse could help me.

"Okay, she's in room 129, it's just down the hall and take a right, will you be able to get there all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." I gave her a small smile, I was so close to finding Mel, so close, and I was kind of worried. What had made her collapse and her dad hit me.

"You'd better hurry though, they're changing her ward soon and you mightn't be allowed to visit her there." She prompted, hinting that I should get a move on.

"Thanks again." I said, moving on down the hall. Moving her? I made my way down the hall, worry eating me up. Before I knew it I was turning right and standing in front of room 129. I took a deep breath – worried at what I might find, I mean what if it was serious? And she was really, really sick? But none-the-less I knocked on the door determined not to chicken out.

It took a few seconds for someone to respond and open the door but when they did, I released my breath that I hadn't realised that I'd been holding. Thankfully it was Jamie and not one of his parents who had opened the door. I felt grateful in that moment.

"Jamie, who is it?" I heard a woman's voice ask out. "It's not your father I gather?" Obviously Mr. Stryder was absent from the room. Jamie hesitated to answer.

"It's Jared." He replied. "Mel's boyfriend," he added for his mother's benefit.

"Jared!" I heard a quiet voice shriek, most definitely Mel's.

"Jamie stay with your sister and I'll have a talk with -" she sniffed in distaste, boy don't I feel loved. "- Jared."

"No, I want to talk with him!" Mel whined angrily, but her mother ignored her and walked to the door. Jamie shot me a pitying smile, and his mother walked out, shutting the door as if to say: 'well, you can instantly give up on your dreams of seeing her.'

"So you're Mel's boyfriend." She greeted me coldly.

"Uh yeah, Jared Howe," I held out my hand which she regarded coldly but did not take, so I dropped it and left it hanging at my side.

"Here's some advice buddy," she said, stepping up closer to me. "Leave my daughter alone." In that moment I could see where Mel got her temper from, and like Mel, I'm sure she could be handled.

"Well lady, I'm not leaving without seeing my girlfriend." I said equally as menacing. And we exchanged death glares, staring at each other, neither of us willing to give the other what they wanted... it all depended on who gave up first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: 2 days 'til Christmas! Okay, on to Lily and Wes' stories.**

**Wes' P.O.V: **

It was safe to say that today was slowly getting worse. First, I'd found Lily all but dead in her house, I'd called the emergency services and sure enough an ambulance and the cops had arrived shortly after. The second bad thing was the fact that the paramedics took Lily away while I had to get a ride from the cops and then give them a statement while Lily went to the Accident and Emergency room to get checked out and last, but definitely not the least, I was on the top of the suspects list, but I had finally made it to the hospital.

Now I was sitting on one of those infamous, uncomfortable plastic chairs, waiting impatiently for an update, worry and guilt eating away at me and the annoyance at the fact that I had to go back and have another 'chat' with those infuriating cops! I know that they were only trying to do their job but still...

"Mr. Ahern?" I looked up and in front of me was the doctor that was tending to Lily. She had a grave look on her face and suddenly I was too frightened to speak and my mouth went dry so I just gave a small, polite nod of my head. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Obviously the type that slowly ripped off a plaster instead of tearing it off all at once... so I nodded my head again. "I'm here to tell you that Lily has been admitted to surgery, she will be there for quite awhile and you should go home and freshen up." She said giving a disdained look at my attire.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked managing to find my tongue for a moment.

"She should be," she answered bluntly. "Now I must notify Lily's parents." She turned away and walked off... not exactly the comforting type, but nonetheless I headed home - I don't think anyone would appreciate it if I kept the bloodstained jacket and top on, but I would be bad, and soon...

. . .

"Where have you been!" I heard my grandmother screech at me as I walked through the door. She emerged from the sitting room door and out into the hall to which I had just entered. "I left you here while I went out for some milk, and when I came back you were gone!" She continued to rant and rave until the light hit me and she spotted the blood on my jacket. "Why the hell is there blood on your jacket?" And it all spilled out, I told her everything, about how I'd went to beg Lily's forgiveness to when I'd found her in her house covered in blood. She listened to me through it all and in the end was gobsmacked.

"It couldn't have been an ordinary mugging then, if she ended up nearly dead." She mused when I came out of the shower. I shook my head.

"Who would do this to Lily? The only hint was those rose petals on the front lawn." I mused unhappily.

"Maybe she was with a rebound who didn't want to be a rebound and had one hell of a temper?" My grandmother suggested, a little bit out there but certainly believable by anyone's standards. "The only thing is, Lily doesn't seem to be the type that goes for a rebound..."

"I know..." I answered, only half listening to her. "Can you drive me to the hospital - I want to be there when Lily's parents get there, and when she gets out of surgery." Despite that doctor's unreassuring comments I held onto the faith that Lily would be perfectly fine, but still, I said a silent prayer.

. . .

"Is there any news on Lily?" I asked the sullen doctor that had informed me on Lily earlier while leaving my grandmother in the waiting area.

"I see you freshened up." She said looking my outfit up and down. I had no idea what this had to do with Lily but anyway... this doctor was more of a cleanliness inspector than an actual doctor, but I'd keep that to myself.

"But is she okay?" I asked again, not able to keep irritation out of my voice.

"Oh yes, she should be out in the next hour or so..." She muttered indifferently. "Do you know when her parents are arriving? I need them to sign something." She asked me, completely changing the topic altogether.

"I don't know," I answered exasperated. "You were the one who called them."

"Are you giving me cheek boy?" She glared at me angrily, and suddenly I realised this doctor's problem... she was racist. Wonderful, absolutely friggin' wonderful.

"No," I answered honestly... well almost honestly.

"You'd better not be," she growled and then stalked away. I hope Lily would be out and be awake soon...

**A/N: I know, not one of my best chapters, I promise the next one will be better. **

**P.S: Yes Mel is pregnant! If you can't remember that, re-read chapter 48 in New School, New Life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, and yes, I know, racism shouldn't exist. Moving on swiftly to Kyle's bedridden condition – don't you dare throw tomatoes at me! You know that you love Kyle secretly. **

**Kyle's P.O.V: **

I was bored... Everyone had gone to the wedding... okay, not everyone but Wes and Lily had a fight and were moping and quite frankly they were doing anything except visiting me. Aaron and Brandt felt generally awkward around me and even though they were my best buds, it seemed our only common interest was football and they topic was off limits. Anyways, even if the wedding wasn't on what could I do? Mel was off her rocker, I was afraid I'd spill Mel's secret out to Jared, Ian could only talk about Wanda, Wanda was always, and I mean always, worrying and I don't think Jeb would be the ideal person for entertaining company, and I was ultimately sick of my parents.

Thinking about that, Ian was supposed to give me a call and let me know how he was doing and to give me all the 'tid-bits' because let's face it, a wedding isn't a wedding without dramatics. I was starting to think that he wasn't going to call, until my phone started to buzz.

"What took you so long?" I whined into the phone. "Do you not know how boring it is in here? All there is to do is read, and you know how much I hate reading..." I continued my little rant, you know, because it was something to do. "Now you can give me your excuse – and make it entertaining."

"Mel is in hospital." He said shortly and very to the point.

"What? Why?" I asked, but I had a faint idea to what it could be.

"I don't know, we've been waiting for the last -" he paused, as if he was looking at his watch or a nearby clock. "- almost three hours and we haven't heard any news. Jared's just gone to try and force himself into the room, and that's after Mel's dad hit him one in the nose..." He sighed heavily.

"What happened to her to make her end up in a hospital bed, nothing drastic like mine I hope?" I wasn't sure if that was an attempt of a joke on my part or was I just trying to act like I didn't know anything.

"I don't think so..." Ian's voice drifted off into uncertainty. "All I know is that she disappeared into the bathroom during the middle of the wedding party and Jared and Jamie, Jamie's Mel's brother," he explained. "Anyway, Wanda went into the bathroom and found that Mel had been throwing up, and Mel seemed well... hyper?" Morning sickness. "And then she went out onto the dance floor and collapsed. Haven't heard anything about her since then." Ian finished his little... memoir.

"I hope she's okay," I murmured. "Call me when you get anymore news, yeah?"

"Of course," Ian answered and I could sense him rolling his eyes.

"Bye," I said with a faint smile on my lips.

"Wait!" He said, his voice rising. "You never told how you've been! When are you getting treatment?" I laughed dryly.

"I'm the very same as always little brother, and I'm not getting the test results until tomorrow. Now don't forget to show me the pictures when you come back, tell Wanda I said hi."

"Will do, and Kyle?" He answered after a short pause.

"What?"

"Don't ever call me little brother again." I just chuckled and hung up.

"Don't bet on it," I muttered to myself.

"Don't bet on what?" Nurse Paige had entered the room. I jumped a little. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She smiled, it was a perfect sunshine smile, it was even more catching than Jared's beaming one, so I returned the gesture by giving a small smile back at her. Now, Nurse Paige was good company, I knew quite a bit about her at this stage. She was a medical student and this was her first year in work experience, she was 21 years old and had left her family behind in Florida but regularly visited them. She was a great friend and I kind of wanted more but she was my nurse and would probably be fired if I made a move – that and she had a boyfriend and I was still hung up over Jodi. Oh happy, bittersweet days.

"No," I scoffed. "I'm Kyle O' Shea, I don't get scared in fact I do the scaring." She just giggled at my antics and adjusted my IV.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. O' Shea?" She said giving me a smug smile as I wiggled about in discomfort.

"110 percent," I answered.

"That's a shame, I honestly thought I saw up jump, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me?" She said, knowing full well that her mind had not been playing tricks on her, but still playing along with me anyway.

"I guess you're just getting old." I joked.

"I think so too," she said, leaning over to fluff my pillow. She was so close, ever so close, and I didn't control my next action – I kissed her.

I took her completely by surprise but she still kissed back. When she seemed to recover, she stopped and pushed me away sharply.

"What did you do that for?" I was speechless and didn't answer because I simply didn't know. Not that it mattered, she ran out of the room before I could think straight. Why did they always run away?

**A/N: If you have any suggestions for a better title of the story I'd really appreciate them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas / Nollaig Shona Duit! **

**Here is your Christmas present, well except it isn't Christmas in this so... but if I have time I will make some Christmas oneshots, so cross fingers that I have time after Christmas dinner! Yum! **

**Jared's P.O.V: **

I'd won and Mrs. Stryder had relented but only because Mel was getting pretty distressed, and apparently that was a big no-no, I still didn't know why she had collapsed but I was going to find out, even if it took me all day.

"Mel," I gasped rushing into the room. Jamie and I shared a triumphant smile but his mum was not too happy with me. I think I just made an enemy... not very smart of me when it's my girlfriend's mother, but for now I was going to focus on Mel and Mel only.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Mother mode activated.

"Well I feel great now that you are here," she smiled. "But by medical terms, I am as sick as a dog," she grinned up at me but it didn't really meet my eyes. "Well I guess that you're just going to have to look after me when I get out, Nurse Jared." She laughed then.

"You don't have to be brave for me, you know." I whispered into her ear.

"I know, but I have to for Jamie." She whispered back, her warm breath tickling my ear.

"You'll be okay," I said slightly louder and full of confidence, more confidence than I felt inside.

"If only you knew half of it..." she muttered. I decided to pretend that I didn't hear that – if Mel wanted me to know something, I'd know it.

"Why are you moving wards anyway?" I asked, trying my luck since she hadn't mentioned it.

"Okay, that's enough." Mel's mother stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No," Mel shook her head. "I want him to know about that one." That one? Was there more than one reason or was it just the way she worded the sentence.

"Melanie." She said, her voice was full of steel.

"Mother." She echoed, yes they were definitely mother and daughter – no doubts about it.

"Fine, but when something bad goes wrong and he runs away, don't come crying to me!" She snapped, turning away and fleeing the room.

"Jamie, out." Mel demanded.

"Why? Nobody ever tells me what is happening until it's all over." He shouted moodily and stormed out of the room in a sulk, kids...

"What is it you want to tell me?" I asked.

**Mel's P.O.V: **

"What is it you want to tell me?" Jared asked, perfect, sweet, loving Jared. I didn't know how he'd react... I kind of didn't want to know.

"Promise you'll hear me out?" I asked nervously.

"Promise." He said easily, not giving it much though.

"Until the end?" I knew he would, but I had to make sure.

"I solemnly swear I will listen to you, and no-one but you, until you have fully explained yourself, and I fully understand enough to have an opinion." He swore, his face pure serious, with a hint of nerves.

"I would have settled with a pinky promise and a few words." I joked. "No need for the speech."

"You didn't like it?" Jared's voice was mocking now. "That's the last time I make you a speech." He grinned, a wide contagious, beamy grin.

"Okay, now let's get serious." I said, regretfully breaking the spell, but if I didn't start speaking now I would never be able to tell him.

"Okay, I'm all ears, what's up?" He asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands in mine.

"I'm a loony." Okay that didn't come out right. Jared just started howling with laughter. "Jared!" I whined. "Full attention... and why is that so funny!"

"Sorry, it was just the way you said it." He wiped his eyes. Now I was regretting my decision, I'd forgotten that Jared was like a big kid sometimes...

"Okay, I'm serious now." Jared said calming himself. He'd better be... "What do you mean by a loony?"

"I have a mental condition." I said, not bearing to look at him. "And I'm being moved because I might be a danger to people until I get some meds." I muttered, I hadn't hurt anyone up to know, what made them think I would start? "I have schizophrenia." I was pretty proud of myself for pronouncing it right... or at least what sounded right.

"Is that all?" He asked gently. Not Jared honey, it isn't but let's see how you react to this one before we unleash the other one.

"You aren't disgusted?" I asked slowly.

"Of course not Mel, lots of people had mental conditions, it's not their fault nor is it yours." So far, so good. "Besides, I love you, nothing's going to change that. I know you'd still love me if I have schiz... schiz... you know, that word." He couldn't pronounce it, how cute.

"Schizophrenia." I said perfectly, showing off.

"Schiz..." He groaned in frustration. "I give up."

Okay, time to pull out the big guns.

"I have one more thing to tell you, something much, much worse." I took deep breaths to prevent myself from having a panic attack and hyperventilation.

"Umm... do you want me to make my speech again?" Jared asked.

"No thanks, just listen. And you have permission to freak out, I did... a lot, and I didn't tell anyone – which made it worse – not even Wanda." I sighed.

"Would this have anything to do with why your father punched me in the face?" He asked, trying to put two and two together.

"It could... WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Nevermind, you can continue with your story." He said quickly. I glared at him but decided to forget about it for a while.

"Okay," deep breaths Mel, deep breaths. "I'm pregnant." And that is when all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Hope ye enjoyed that. I have to go and set the table for dinner. ROAST POTATOES! Merry Christmas again. Nollaig Shona Duit **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: I know that I didn't update yesterday but I was busy and there was a horrible storm outside *shiver* and the electricity went out... And I couldn't sleep, but now I am going to write that chapter! **

**Mel's P.O.V: **

In any other situation Jared's face would have been hilarious and sent me into fits of laughter and make me gasp for my breath...not this time. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and his mouth was wide open in shock, dangling from his jaw. His face turned a sickly, pale colour and he nearly fell off the side of the bed. I was very worried at this stage – but at least he hadn't needed to ask if it was his, which would have been the first thing anyone else would have asked.

"Jared?" I asked softly, you know, to make sure he was actually alive.

"Just... give me a minute." He answered breathlessly. Well at least he took it better than my parents did... and myself, of course.

"Do you want to... go?" I choked out. No Mel, you will not cry!

"I think I should have some time to think on my own." He said hesitantly and slowly.

"You are not going anywhere!" My mother burst into the room, Jamie trailing behind her meekly. Obviously someone had been listening to our conversation... I hope she took the first part into consideration. "You do not deserve the decision to abandon her now!" Or maybe not...

"Mum," I snapped angrily. "He's not running away yet, he needs some time to think." Jared still didn't say anything in his defence, hopefully it was because he was still shellshocked, but I got sick of his silence. "Jared, say something!" I shouted at him, panicking.

"Ms. Stryder, it's time to get moving." A doctor and a few nurses crowded into the room.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow, I promise." Jared bent down and whispered into my ear. "Even if I have to go to hell and back to see you, I'll be there."

"Make sure that you do." I whispered back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Want me to seal the deal with another speech?" He joked.

"I don't think Mum would appreciate it." I smiled, wondered what her face would have been like. "Or maybe she would..."

"Ms. Stryder?"

"Damn, there's no time... I love you." And he leaned in and gave me a proper kiss, that was all I needed.

"Don't forget."

"I won't... what will I tell the others?" Jared asked, readying himself to leave.

"Might as well tell the truth," I smiled weakly, what would they think of me?

"Love you..." and with that Jared left the room, making me impatient for tomorrow to begin.

"Come on Ms. Stryder." A nurse took me by the elbow and began to lead me down the hall – an into the unknown.

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

Ian and I had spent the last few hours in the van with the window cracked open like we were dogs, so we told Sarah that we were going to take a little walk around the hospital. Technically we weren't lying, I mean we were walking around the hospital only she thought that we were outside rather than inside. Ian stopped to make a call to Kyle and they chatted for what seemed like years. When he finally hung up I grabbed his arm and made him walk fast rather than slow.

"C'mon Ian, you are supposed to be the athletic one!" I exclaimed as I stopped to wait up for him.

"Wanda, if you haven't noticed, I'm in a suit and dress shoes."

"Ian, I'm in heels and I'm still faster than you." He shook his head, resigned. He should know by now not to argue with me when he didn't have an appropriate reason. I rolled my eyes, men.

I was pretty sure that he was about to protest at my sharpness but then I spotted Jared walking down the halls in the opposite direction.

"Look, it's Jared, come on!" I yelled at Ian, racing down the hall as fast as I could in those stupid heels, why did I decide to wear them again? "Jared, Jared!" I screamed, waving my arms madly. Ian was saying something behind me but I ignored him. Right now my attention was focused on Jared and finding out about Mel.

"Wanda!" Ian grabbed my shoulder, making me slip and fall, but he caught me just in time.

"What Ian?" I snapped, looking at Jared who was now disappearing around the corner.

"I think he needs some time to be alone." He smiled sadly where Jared had been standing moments ago. "Let's go find Jeb first."

"How do you know that he needs time alone?" I asked testily if not a bit curiously.

"It's Jared, he would have turned around."

"I guess..." I sighed, admitting defeat. "Let's go find Jeb and Jamie."

. . .

"Wanda?" Jeb called out to me in surprise.

"Yup," I answered.

"Where's Sarah?" Ian and I exchanged a guilty glance. "You left her in the car didn't you?"

"No," I answered just as Ian said yes. I glared at him, and he put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"I'm goin' to get her, ye two stay there and see if Jared comes back." And with that he made his way out of the waiting room, heading for the exit.

Ian and I tried to make ourselves comfortable on the white plastic chairs. It ended up with him sitting normally, playing on his phone while I curled up with my head on his lap. This continued to be until Jared decided to show himself.

"Where's Jeb?" He looked at us in surprise.

"Gone to get Sarah, probably making out with her right now." I answered, well it was a possible scenario. "So... what's wrong with my cousin." I demanded, and he'd better give me a decent answer or I would not be responsible for my actions.

"Umm..." Jared hesitated.

"Come on man, it can't be that bad?" Ian spoke up, dragging his attention away from his phone.

"It is." Now I was worried, I liked the optimistic Jared better.

"Well what's wrong with her then?" I demanded, why was he dragging this out?

"First of all," there was more than one thing? "She has schiz... schiz..."

"Schizophrenia?" I offered. He glared at me.

"What is it with Stryder women and their perfect pronunciation?" Ian snorted and I hit him.

"She has schizophrenia?" I questioned. "But... but..."

"Look Wanda, I don't think she knew about that part, she thought that she was going crazy. Anyway they are getting her pills so that she'll be back to her old self again." Jared attempted to comfort me but there was a mean edge in his voice.

"Okay, what's the second part?" I glared at him, how dare he tell me to shut up when I just wanted to know how my cousin, my best friend, was after she fainted? I wanted to kill him.

He took a deep breath, obviously this part was worse than the first one, how could it be worse?

"She's... umm... she's..." Jared stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I shouted, Jared was a great guy but all I wanted to do was slap him right now.

"Mel's pregnant."

Ian whipped out his phone, obviously alerting Kyle and on any other occasion I would have slapped the phone out of his hands but I was too focused on Jared to care.

"Is it yours?" I spat out, restraining myself from strangling the life out of him.

"What? Of course it is." Jared answered back angrily. I changed my mind, I no longer wanted to slap him, I was going to slap him.

"You bastard!" I screeched, attempting to latch myself on him but Ian pulled me back just in time. "Let me go! He knocked my best friend up! He deserves to feel pain!"

"Hold on Kyle." Ian told him across the phone. "Come on Wanda, let's go outside, fresh air." And he heaved me over his shoulder and carried me out, kicking and screaming. I kind of felt bad because I was hurting my boyfriend but my intense hatred of Jared right now was much, much stronger. As soon as we were outside he sat me down on the bench.

"As soon as he steps out of that hospital I am going to tear him to shreds." I threatened.

"I don't doubt that, which is why we are going to go back to the van and get Sarah or Jeb to take us to the hotel so you can calm down – I'll even make you a milkshake if you want." He gave me his heart melting smile and I snuggled into his arm, some of my anger simmered down.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I murmured to him, feeling betrayed. Did she not trust me enough?

"I don't think she told anyone sweet heart." He answered stroking my hair soothingly. "Do you mind if I call Kyle up again?"

"No, go ahead." I sighed.

"Thanks..." he dialled Kyle's number once again.

"Hey Kyle? What's wrong with Mel? Well she has schizophrenia and she's pregnant." Then he jumped up. "What?! You knew the entire time and you didn't think of telling anyone? I don't care if she asked you to keep it a secret!"

What?

"Give me that phone Ian!" I screeched, my blood boiling, but I was really hurt, how could Mel confide in Kyle and not me. I mean she hadn't even told me she'd slept with Jared.

"I've hung up on him." Ian was equally as angry as me.

"I'm going to bad mouth your brother." I growled.

"I'm going to join you." He gathered me in his arms though, a protective stance.

"We are both going to need milkshakes." I muttered.

"Agreed." And with that we skulked off to find Jeb and Sarah – who were hopefully not making out and we both wanted to kill Kyle O' Shea and Jared Howe... they'd better watch out.

**A/N: Okay this is extra long as a sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and there is some Wanda and Ian fluff (well kinda) and Wanda is one scary person when she's angry, I pity Kyle and Jared :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got lazy during Christmas and the New Year, hope ye all had a good one! Then I had to get back into the school routine and get my exams back (6 A's, 4 B's and 1C, Ehlimana! Be proud of meeee :D) I also entered a competition which I unfortunately didn't win :( Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this! **

**Lily's P.O.V: **

I opened my eyes a crack, instantly blinking and squinting against the harshly bright fluorescent lighting. Where was I? My head was foggy and it felt like it was filled with fluff, my mouth was incredibly dry and there was an annoying, but bearable pain in my side.

When I finally managed to open my eyes fully, someone grabbed my hand. I was instantly taken back to what had happened, was Shane still here? But this didn't feel like part of my house and I definitely didn't have fluorescent lighting last time I checked. Had Shane kidnapped me?!

I opened my mouth, ready to start flailing and screaming for help.

"Lily, Lily, are you okay? Do you want some water?" I broke into a cold sweat, Wes was involved in this? How could he?! I shoved him away the best that I could, failing miserably because I felt so weak.

"Stop! You'll tear your stitches out!" Wes yelped at me, pushing me back and holding me still.

Huh?

I finally calmed down enough to take in my surroundings. The room resembled a hospital room, I had apparently been saved.

Wes handed me a glass of seemingly cold water with a straw. I was still weak and groggy from only just waking up and probably the painkillers too... well, that is if they had gave me any painkillers to start off with - which they probably had.

"Why are you here?" I asked when I had regained full control over my voice but it came out a little sharper than I intended.

"I was going to ask for you forgiveness and I found you..." Wes trailed off, looking away. Was it from the memory of finding me lying there or the guilt of knowing who did it. "You had rose petals all over your yard." To anybody else it would seem a random comment or perhaps a conversation starter but I knew that there must be a hint of jealousy in there.

"I know." I mumbled, I doubt they were there now - there was supposed to be a storm tonight.

"I'm going to leave you - get some rest before your parents get back, I am going to give them a call." He mumbled, shuffling towards the door rather reluctantly.

"Wes!" I called out. He turned around to face me. "Will you stay with me, please?" He gave me a small smile.

"It depends, will you answer my questions?"

"It depends, what are your questions?" I smiled, this was the Wes I knew and loved. He was just about to pull up a chair beside me when my parents barged in.

"Oh Lily, darling, are you okay?" My mother ran into the room, kissing and hugging me, my father trailing awkwardly behind her.

When she finally moved away from me, I saw that Wes had left sometime from when my parents has crowded around me to the moment that they had shifted away. I smiled sadly to myself, but I knew he'd be back tomorrow...

**3rd person P.O.V: **

The girl in the car smiled to herself. Today wasn't great for driving, even if you were an experienced driver, and she wouldn't be on this road right now if it weren't for the fact that she really had to and had had no other choice. Well... she did, but that option and outcome were pretty much undesirable.

There was a storm building up, and even though it would never match up the power and danger of a hurricane or tornado, it was bad enough that you should stay in your house and into the basement with plenty of blankets and candles.

She wasn't at home though.

She was out on the road.

With nobody else.

In the middle of a dangerous storm.

And it made her feel _alive! _

And she _liked _ it.

Well... she liked it until only the worst possible thing happened. _The storm got even worse._

Nothing seemed to be going very well for her right now, it hadn't been going right for a long time.

So that's why when she pulled over to the side of the road and heard the tree creaking she was relived rather than scared. And then when the creaking turned to a full time screech and the tree fell towards her, she sighed . Not happily of course, she would miss a lot of things, but not unhappily, she needed peace and Heaven was where she would find it... right?

Her troubled, yet strangely calm thoughts, continued to bubble up inside her until the tree hit the top of the car... and shattered it.

**A/N: So who is the girl in the car? **

**Is it Wanda, sick of how things are always turning out for the worse when they start to get better? **

**Or is it Melanie, feeling hopelessness and despair and the fact that her life is going to ultimately change? **

**Is it Jodi, has she come back and found out about Kyle's condition and his kiss? **

**Is it Sunny, coming back to haunt everyone? **

**Is it Wanda's mom, coming back for one last chance to rebuild her relationship with her broken daughter? **

**Is it Lacey, with some kind of secret that nobody knows? **

**Is it Paige the nurse? **

**Or is it somebody else? **

**Who do you think it is? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Guys, I swear I nearly cried, I wrote a short poem on my phone to publish up here (Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson) and I forgot to save it. I can't remember the poem... I am so annoyed at myself for doing that! Anyway, while I was grilling myself I came up with this chapter. **

**Warning: There is about 100 different type of views here. Just bear with me. **

_**IMPORTANT! This chapter is before the 3rd person P.O.V in the last chapter. **_

**Melanie's P.O.V**

The world was spinning extra fast, and everything was making me dizzy. Just close your eyes and take deep breathes, I encouraged myself, then you can focus on the situation on hand.

Abortion.

That one memory of a word was enough for me to make one of my hands fly over my stomach protectively. There was no way in hell I was giving up this baby, I wanted to keep him or her; but there was no way in hell that my mother was letting that happen.

Abortion.

I had begged and pleaded for her to let me keep it. When that had failed I decided to lie. Why couldn't I have it and put it up for adoption? Of course I didn't tell her that the only reason I had suggested that was so I could have more time to come up with a plan.

It had almost worked. Something I said must have tugged on her heartstrings but then her cold demeanour came back.

"You can't have a baby while you are in this condition Melanie. You wouldn't be able to handle the full pregnancy, nevermind looking after it when it gets older."

She was wrong of course. I had looked after Jamie more times than I could count on my fingers and I was more like a mother to him than she ever was.

Abortion.

No! I was not going to let that happen.

"Don't worry." I whispered to my silent stomach. "I'll get us out of here."

**Wanda's P.O.V: **

"I can't believe she never told me." I whispered sorrowfully into Ian's arms.

"I'm sure she had her reasons Wanda." Ian tried to comfort me.

"B-but she told Kyle!" That was the part that hurt the most. Why would she tell Kyle before me?

"I know, I know." Ian murmured, stroking my hair, cuddling me, trying his very best to sooth my troubled soul.

I felt guilty.

When Ian and I first came to the hotel, only a matter of hours ago, we had been caught up in frustration and passion, which had led to one hell of a make-out session. We had almost gone further - much, much further - but Ian had stopped me from making that mistake.

And now, how do I repay him? By lying on his chest and soaking his t-shirt with my salty tears, complaining about all my problems.

Then the phone rang.

**Jodi's P.O.V **

This was not happening.

I had managed to persuade my parents to come back to America for a few weeks. I used the excuse of missing all our family and my friends, complaining that we didn't give a proper good-bye to most of them. They believed me. Well... my mom suspected that it may have had something to do with Kyle, but she didn't say anything.

Then I caught upon all the news I had been missing with my cousin Paige.

First: Kyle had cancer. Paige was his nurse, and I was happy about that. She could tell me how he was doing. She had asked me why I was so interested in him and I had just replied by saying that he went to my school, and we were friends before I left for Australia.

Second: Kyle had kissed Paige. Obviously this suggested that he had long moved on - if there had even been anything to move on from in the first place.

Kyle was a player, I knew that from the very beginning, why did I ever think that he loved me?

**Sunny's P.O.V**

My little 'episodes' hadn't gotten any better. If anything they were getting worse. That was why I was getting my brother to teach me how to drive again - to help me run away. It would only be a matter of time before my parents came to their senses and see that I needed professional help, and that would probably result in me being locked up somewhere because my mother wouldn't be able to 'cope' seeing her daughter so messed up and she couldn't 'stand' that she woke up every night to my horrific screams.

Not that she ever helped. It was Jake that shook me away and convinced me it wasn't real. He did everything really. He hadn't gone to university even though he had won a scholarship, why? Because of me. I was ever so grateful. He was the one who made me feel better after mom and I had a screaming match. He was the one who reassured me and told me what was real and what was a figment of my imagination. He was the one who made sure that no boys took advantage of my kindness. He was the one who tended to my wounds after dad whipped me while repeating passages of the Bible for hours.

Yes, my brother was my life, which would make me feel awful when I left him.

I had heard my parents talking about sending me away on a strict Christian 'school' that helped troubled kids with evil spirits. And I knew there was no way that they were going to take away the very last of my spirit... so I was going to run away, run away and never come back.

**Lacey's P.O.V: **

I was impatiently drumming my fingers off the windowsill, waiting for Robbie to come and pick me up. Robbie wasn't just another of my 'toy boys' I was actually quite serious about him.

He was really late for our date though, an hour and eleven minutes to be exact.

My phone beeped.

I looked up and opened my newest message. It was from Robbie.

_Sorry babe, I am going to have to cancel._

He only decided to text me now! Oh, he was going to pay!

My phone beeped once more. Trudy.

_I thought you might like to see this. _

There was an attachment. I clicked it and a picture of Robbie kissing another girl came up on the screen.

No. This couldn't be happening.

_Where did you get this? _

I texted back desperately. The reply came back too soon.

_I snapped it this morning. He looked pretty cosy. I'm sorry L. I have ice-cream if you want to pop over. _

I knew it was true anyway. Trudy was the type of person who never lied to her close friends. And we were practically sisters.

I didn't text a reply to her message, because the next thing I knew the phone was smashed into piece and I was on the floor weeping.

Why did they all hurt me?

Jared, Ian, Robbie.

Everyone I ever liked just... left. Left for somebody else. Melanie, Wanda, some random girl on the street.

I was worthless to all of them.

Then again I did act like a bitch to all of them.

Only Trudy knew the nice girl inside of me.

The nice girl begging to be let out, even though she knew her pleading was futile. I, Lacey Turner, was always going to the bitch who ends up alone.

All because she has a secret.

**Wanda's Mom's P.O.V: **

I know that I had made a deal with Wanda, but I longed to see her again. I longed to see my beautiful daughter that hated me.

I wanted to know more about her first though. To prove that I was much better than Jeb. So I hired a Private Investigator. He found out a lot of things, but the one that struck me most was: Jeb had a girlfriend. Sarah Biggs, I think her name is. I was going to find her and rip her pretty little throat out.

Jeb was mine.

Even if I had left him years ago. It was because he never made time for me, never proposed, never loved me the way I deserved. So I left because I knew that he wouldn't love our baby.

Only in the end I paid for my sins.

Jeb got Wanda and I lived without her. And he loved her like she was the sun. So it showed that I could have stayed and had a happy life, if only I had given him a chance. But I didn't. And he had moved on.

And now his pretty little girlfriend was going to pay.

**A/N: So now who do you think it is? Has your first guess changed? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. **

_**IMPORTANT! (Again): I really don't know who I should put in the accident, so I am going to leave it up to you! I am posting a vote on my profile and ye have to vote for your favourite person. Whoever gets the least amount of votes will be in the accident. I am relying in you. May the odds be ever in your favourite. (The vote will be closed on Friday) **_

**Jared's P.O.V: **

I arrived at the hospital with Mel's MP3 player. I had found it in her handbag when I was looking for her phone. I thought she might appreciate it since she must be bored, she was in _hospital _for God's sake. I was walking down the hall to her room when a bunch of doctors and Mel's parents rushed out.

Before I could ask what was happening, Melanie's dad had me pinned up against the wall by my shoulders.

"Woah, woah, what did I do now?" I attempted to hold my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"What have you done to my daughter?" He growled at me.

"Sir, you have to get off the boy." A doctor came rushing up and tried to prise the temperamental man off me.

"What is happening?" I asked, honestly confused as to why Mr. Stryder was attacking me now. I looked over at Mrs. Stryder who looked as if she may cry.

"Melanie's gone." She hid her face in her hands. "It's all my fault." She wept.

"Now darling," Mr. Stryder sympathised, seemingly calmer. "It is none of our faults." That wasn't what he was saying five minutes ago when he had me pressed against the wall.

"No, it really is my fault. I was telling her all about how she had she had to get an abortion." She cried, realising her mistake. I mentally face palmed. Anyone who knew Mel would know that, without even asking her, that she would keep the baby. She wouldn't opt for an abortion - not until hell froze over, and she would never go for adoption because she saw what it did to Wanda - it made her feel like she had no identity, and not every child ended up with a good person like Jeb. Of course she would want to keep her child... our child.

"So she just ran away? Without a note?" I interrupted. "How did anyone not see her and stop her?"

"We don't know!" Melanie's mother snapped. Then she looked at the window worriedly. "But there is a storm brewing outside. It's not safe for anyone, much less a pregnant, ill woman."

"I'll go out and try to find her." I volunteered.

"No," Mel's mom stopped me. "It's too dangerous for anyone but the professionals." She looked sad. "There's been reports of a stolen car around the hospital... I wonder if she took it." She pondered to herself.

Then the radio next to us seemed to crackle to life, making me jump.

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway. There is said to be a woman inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out."

We all shared a look. Was that person Mel?

**Ian's P.O.V: **

Wanda had answered the call. It had been Melanie. She had wanted to meet Wanda. Wanda had left to meet her. That was over an hour ago.

I turned on the TV, wanting to pass the time quickly until Wanda got back, and I wanted to see the weather forecast too, to know when this storm would end so we could go back home. Unfortunately, to see the weather forecast, I would have to watch the news first.

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway." The news reporter announced in his loud booming voice. I looked up interested, I hoped the person who was in the car is okay. But who could be okay in this storm? "There is said to be a woman inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out."

I stared blankly at the screen as the weather came on. Wanda was out in that storm. Wanda hadn't come back yet. Wanda could be that woman. I jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Jeb! Jeb!" I yelled.

**Paige's P.O.V: **

After I had told Jodi about the kiss I had shared with Kyle... well, it had really been one-sided on my part. She had stormed out of the house, even though she was supposed to be staying the night. I guess there must have been something going on with her and Kyle before she left to go to Australia...

I snuggled up to my boyfriend, Andy's, chest. I had long since told him about the kiss, but he was okay with it once I reassured him that it had meant nothing to me and was just one of the patients in the hospital that was lonely and taken my kindness the wrong way. Then I switched patients with the permission of my supervisor. Kyle was now out of my life.

"We should get the candles and torches." Andy murmured into my ear. "Just in case the electricity goes out - it is supposed to be a pretty big storm." I shivered involuntarily.

"Don't jinx us Andy, I hate the dark." I told him, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Well, isn't it lucky you won't be alone then." He grinned, giving me a kiss.

"It is, unless you turn out to be terrified of the dark too and start running around, screaming like a headless chicken." I mocked.

"Me, never." Andy scoffed.

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Shh." He held a finger to my lips. "I want to hear the news."

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway. There is said to be women inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out." The reporter gave his update.

My blood ran cold.

Jodi was in a car. Jodi was a woman. Jodi had been driving home. Jodi could be that person.

"Andy..." I whispered.

"It isn't going to be her." He said firmly as if that was all it took to confirm that she was safe, but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"But what if it is?" I whispered, tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"It's not." He said, like that was the end of it. "Jodi is safe. Now let's go get those candles."

**Jake's P.O.V**

Sunny was gone. She wasn't in her bedroom and she wasn't in the kitchen. I rooted around her room. Her backpack was gone along with things such as: her phone, some clothes, a blanket, the secret stash of food that she kept when dad wouldn't let her have supper, and her favourite photograph of her and I.

I ran outside into the strong, violent wind and splattering, hard, cold rain. I was drenched instantly.

Sunny's car was gone. I should have known that she would have some ulterior motive behind the reason she wanted to learn how to drive again after the accident. Not a sign that she was getting better, a sign that she was getting out of this psycho house.

I was proud of her.

I walked inside. Mum and dad were long gone to bed and I switched on the TV, it was only a small, black and white, old one - dad had never bothered to purchase a proper, up to date one, I turned over to the news. Well actually, the news was the only programme that my dad encouraged us to watch. My mom wasn't as strict but she didn't like many of the modern shows either.

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway. There is said to be women inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out."

I stared at the fuzzy TV screen in shock and turned it off. That person could possibly be Sunny. No... she'd be more careful than that... right? Unless she'd had another episode... Oh my God, my sister could be dead.

Then I realised that I had just said the Lord's name in vain... and it felt, well, good.

I understood why Sunny wanted freedom, and even if she was dead, at least she had gotten it.

I looked down at my phone and pressed the number two speed dial.

"Hello? I'm Jake Jones, I was wondering if that scholarship was still avadible?"

**Trudy's P.O.V **

Lacey had called me a pay phone saying that I may as well get that ice-cream ready. So I did.

Now the ice-cream was all melted, and in my boredom I had repainted my nails twice already. Lacey had bailed on me.

Not that I actually blamed her, she must be pretty upset after Robbie cheated on her with some whore.

Poor Lacey, only I was loyal to her. Even her toy boys couldn't keep a promise. I started to eat the ice-cream. I couldn't help it, it was good ice-cream during the middle of a scary storm.

The TV was on the news setting. Dad... I mentally groaned. He was so boring, I mean, who actually like watching the news? But since I didn't want to be alone on this horrifying night, I sat down beside him.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Shhh," was the only reply I got.

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway. There is said to be women inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out."

No. No. No.

I grabbed my phone to call Lacey, to make sure that it wasn't her. Then I remembered that she had 'accidently' smashed her phone off the wall in a temper tantrum... okay, maybe that was putting it harshly, but still.

There was no way to know if that girl was Lacey Turner but there was no way to know that it wasn't either. I mean she hadn't turned up at my house for ice-cream and company during a storm, and there was no way in hell my dad was going to let me drive over to her house in this weather - especially after that news report...

"Oh God, please don't make that girl Lacey." I whispered.

**Wanda's Grandmother P.O.V: **

Emily was gone. That stupid idiot that I call my daughter. She had left a note saying that she was going to sort things out with Wanderer. Didn't she know that the child wanted nothing to do with us? That she hated us? That she would get us all thrown into prison cells for the remainder of our pitiful lives?

I sat down resignedly. I had better start getting my solicitor's number ready.

I switched on the news. There wasn't much of a storm outside here, but there was a massive gale elsewhere... elsewhere being where Wanda lived and where Emily is heading.

"There had been reports of an accident involving a car and a tree on the highway. There is said to be women inside the car. More updates soon. This is your local news broadcaster. Out."

Oh God, had I just lost another daughter?

**A/N: Okay guys, don't forget to vote, or if you prefer, leave your vote in a PM / Review and I'll add them in myself. Thanks, Sheerio4ever. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Keep on voting guys! :) Ye are all amazing! Love ye 3 P.S: The voting is still open on my profile, this chapter is about Kyle. **

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

I walked into the room where the cancer support meetings were held; in the basement of a church. Of course, the support group and church had names but I hadn't bothered remembering what they were, I had gone in with the intentions of never going back.

The most annoying thing at the Support Group was that people kept presuming that whatever cancer I obtained had something to do with my legs just because I was in a wheelchair. After correcting about the first five people, I just nodded and went with the flow for the rest.

"It's annoying isn't it?" A voice beside me rasped. I turned to face a man that looked as if he was in his late fifties or early sixties. A small, fragile looking man.

"What is?" I asked, spinning my wheelchair around to look at him.

"People just presuming but never asking." He dragged a chair over beside me and sat down. I felt bad. Any other day I would have probably offered to lend a helping hand, but now I had cancer, I was starting chemotherapy next week - or as soon as Ian came back, and I was physically handicapped now a days. It was awful, but at least I had a chance to get better, a chance to walk again. This man didn't look as if he had very long.

"And what do you presume I have?" I asked with the intention of catching him out.

"I don't," he answered simply. "I'm asking."

. . .

It turned out that Walter had lung cancer, not from smoking of any kind, but just... lung cancer. That is what he had meant by 'presuming' people were always thinking that he had lung cancer because he smoked. The truth was, he told me, he had never touched a cigar or cigarette in his life.

After the little 'chat' Walter and I hung around for the tea, biscuits and chat time.

"I think it was a bit rude how they told us to stand and tell everyone a little bit about themselves." I laughed. "I mean, I felt it was unfair, mocking the newcomer."

"Yeah," Walter laughed with me in his husky voice. "Especially Ms. B, she was completely oblivious to the fact that you were in a wheelchair - she just thought you were being a rude, obnoxious teenager."

"Yeah? And when she wouldn't let me explain because I had a cheeky look on my face?" I reminded him, trying to keep a straight face at the memory but failing.

"Oh but nothing could beat the look on her face when she walked over to try and take away your chair and humiliate you." Walter wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yes," I agreed. "That was utterly priceless."

"Phew," Walter whistled, releasing a deep breath.

"So what brings you here to this badly organised support group Walter?" I asked.

"It has a name you know."

"I know, but it keeps slipping my mind." I admitted.

"The tumour located in your memory part of your brain then?" Walter genuinely asked.

"I don't know, I forget..." I replied and with that we were in fits of laughter yet again.

"Seriously though," I said, taking deep breaths. "What is a fine man like you doing spending your time down here for?"

"Ahh, you know, the usual sob story. The people down here really understand me and blah di blah." Walter could have passed for a teenager. "Really though it's because my wife Gladsy passed away a few weeks before I got diagnosed with lung cancer. One hard knock after the next. My grandson died a week after." Walter stared sadly at the wall.

"I know how you feel." I said quietly.

"Do you, do you really?" He asked.

"First I found out the girl I really liked, who was also my almost girlfriend was moving to Australia, on my way to her leaving party I got hit by a car. I lost use of my legs, which was really disappointing since I had applied for a scholarship into a college via football. Then I had an seizure after seeing the person who knocked me down and I was diagnosed with brain cancer."

"Looks like we both have it pretty bad."

"You think?" I grinned at him. "There isn't any use complaining over it I suppose."

"No, I suppose not." He smiled back at me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"All the way there with you buddy."

"And to quote Donkey from Shrek..."

"I've got a friend in yoooooooooou!" We sung together - which earned us many odd stares from the rest of the supporters and suportees.

I knew that I as coming to the next meeting anyway.

**A/N: And there you have it, Walter and Kyle, the best of friends. **

**Remember: the vote is still open. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Patience people, patience, all will be revealed soon. I was a bit disappointed though, I gave you all a choice to pick who you wanted and I only got 6 voters. So thank-you very, very much to the people who took the time out to do that. **

**Ian's P.O.V: **

Where was Wanda? I was so worried about her. I had tried to call her but her phone was conveniently inside her make-up bag... So I had run into Jeb's room in a frenzy and had found Jeb pacing the room angrily.

"Don't you have any manners boy?" He growled. "Usually people knock on the door before entering. They don't prance into the room like they have every right to." He snapped. Jeb was in a really bad mood - but he was right, I had completely forgotten my manners, I mean, what if he had been, you know, with Sarah like Wanda and I had been joking about earlier? I shuddered. Then a wave of panic enclosed over me. Wanda. That was why I was here.

"Sorry, did you watch the news?" I asked ignoring his sharp words.

"No, why? Did they show the idiots of the year? Did you make it to number one?" Jeb's mood was not improving, in fact it was getting worse, I didn't think that that was possible. Irritation was starting to build up in me but I pushed it away and focused on the task on hand. Wanda.

"No-" I began but he cut me off.

"Can't you get a hint, go away!" Jeb growled. He said it quietly but forcefully. It couldn't have been scarier, even if he had screamed it.

"Jeb-" Once again I was cut off. Now I was starting to get angry.

"Get out! Go away! Are you completely incompetent that you can't see that you are annoying me?" He screamed the words this time. "Out! Out! Out!" And with that he pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. He was, in all honesty, acting like a temperamental pre-teen.

"Jeb!" I shouted through the door, which the old fuddy had locked. "Jeb!" I began to bang on the door. "Listen to me!" Great, this is like some scene on a movie or soap opera.

I didn't get a reply.

"Jeb! You have to listen to me! It's about Wanda!" I shouted. I hoped this would catch his attention and let me in - it would only be a matter of time before someone came up to see what all the racket and screaming was about.

The door opened a tiny crack. "You have 2 minutes."

. . .

"You better not be wasting my time boy." He said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's Wanda." I began.

"You have already said that." He snapped. "You are really wasting my time and patience O' Shea."

"Well it would have been easier if you had watched the news." I told him. I knew I was wasting my precious explaining time and angering him more but I had given him no reason to bite my head off except forget to knock on the door.

"Ian..." His voice tethered dangerously on the edge of fury.

"Okay. You know how Wanda went out? Well there was a car crash just up the road and... there is supposedly a young lady trapped in the car and... what if it's Wanda?" My voice grew more panicky with every word I spoke and I was pretty sure it had raised an octave by the time I was finished.

"What?" Jeb's head lifted and he met my nervous gaze.

"Wanda could be dead." I breathed. God, I wish I was in denial right now but I wasn't. What if Wanda was dead? Never coming back? After everything that we had been through, it was impossible. Impossible but expected.

"She is going to be okay kid, she has got to be." Jeb sounded calm but I was pretty sure that was just a façade. Seemingly everything was a façade when it came to Jeb.

"But what it she's not?"

"She's got to be." He repeated. The words echoed in my head, and I found myself almost believing it.

. . .

"There's a shame that there is nothing that anyone can damn do it this weather..." Jeb muttered under his breath - he had called the rescue teams but they had told him that they couldn't do anything until the storm died down a bit. But how long would that take?

"Why did she go out in this weather?" Jeb demanded to know. He knew I knew so he couldn't exactly lie.

"Umm..." I hesitated, what should I say?

"Tell me the truth O' Shea or a lot worse will be happening then being shot wi' my gun, got it?" Gee, and I thought he liked me better than Jared...

"She went to see Mel." It wasn't exactly a lie, I just wasn't elaborating. If he didn't ask any more questions than everything would be perfectly fine.

"So why do you think that she is in the car? She's probably just in the hospital, safe and sound - right?" He knew something was up... I was dead.

"Umm... not exactly..." I stuttered nervously.

"Hmm, would you care to elaborate?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah hah ha, umm... why were so angry earlier?" Don't press the matter, please don't press the matter.

"Don't change the subject Ian." Jeb glared.

"Well... you see... Mel kinda of ran away from the hospital and called Wanda and Wanda went to meet her to try and calm her down and..." I practically said it in one breath... or two.

"I am going to kill them." Jeb growled frustrated. Well it was nice that his gun was no longer set on me.

"Going to kill who?" A high pitched voice asked behind us.

"Wanda!" I gasped.

**A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger but anyways... Wanda is not it. Only two people know who it is and that is me and a person who shall not be named in fear of her life ;) She knows who she is. **

**Anyways sorry for not updating sooner, but it is here now. Thanks for reading. Love ye guys, .always (That would be a damn good pen name fortunately I love Sheerio4ever and it is what I am know by) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Hope ye liked the last chapter :) Anyone ever watch Happy by Pharrell Williams , the minion version, it is awesome :) **

**P.S: Mentions of suicide in the end. Just thought I'd let you know incase you don't want to read it. **

**Jared's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe that Mel was stupid enough to run away in this storm. Then again in was actually pretty smart. There would be lots of storm victims and she wouldn't be watched as much, generally it was perfect timing. But why? Why would her first reaction be to run away? I needed to find her, to bring her back... but what if she was that girl in the car? They didn't elaborate on what type of car it was so I didn't know if it was the car that she probably hotwired. I had a feeling deep inside that told me it wasn't her, but who really trusted a feeling? I couldn't ring the emergency services because there was nothing anyone could really do until after the storm but I needed to know, I needed to find her. Who would she go to for help?

Wanda.

. . .

I managed to get a taxi to the hotel that we were all supposed to be staying at. I was actually pretty surprised when I found out that there was still a few taxi services going this late in the storm but apparently there were a lot of people who still needed to get home or wherever they were staying.

"You getting in kid?" Somebody's voice rang out. I looked up to see that one of the taxi drivers yelling out of his window, his voice barely carrying over the wind.

"There's no room." I answered looking through his back windows. All six free seats had been taken.

"You don't have much of a choice, this is one of the last rides going, the storm is only going to get worse from here. I can either squeeze you in or you can prepare for a long night at the hospital." He informed me.

"Squeeze me in please." I said, I needed to go to the hospital and ask Wanda some questions.

. . .

I stepped outside Jeb's room. Wanda and Ian's room had been locked and when I knocked no-one had answered so I presumed they were with Jeb.

"Jared!" Wanda's voice was pleasantly surprised at my presence.

"Where's Mel?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean..." She was lying to me, I could tell.

"Yes you do, know where is she?" I growled.

"Leave her alone Howe." Ian walked over to us. "She might tell you if you ask nicely." Ian had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"There's no time for being nice, Mel could be out in that storm, she could be injured - she could be in a bloody car crash!" I shouted. "I know she came to you for help - she trusts you completely."

"She called me and told me to meet up with her," Wanda said quietly, timidly. "She never showed up."

"No." Melanie never showed up because she was crushed by a tree. She was badly injured. She was _dead. _No. I shook those evil thoughts from my head. Mel was alive. I knew it, I had a feeling inside.

And I had a feeling about where she might be.

My room.

I rushed down to the room that I was supposed to be sharing with Ian before he succumbed to Wanda's pleading and hanged to her room. I wanted her to be there, so, so bad. She had to be. She was in my room or up in heaven.

I grabbed the key that I had, thinking about how much easier it would be if the hotel had cards instead of keys, and opened the door.

The balcony door was open.

I put the key down on the press quietly but didn't turn on the lights. I walked slowly and quietly towards the open door and slipped through. There, leaning up against the railings, was Melanie. Her brown hair was blowing in all directions with the wind and her body was shaking. What the hell was she doing, leaning against a frail balcony railing in this storm?

"Mel?" I walked closer, almost scared of what she would do. Jump off? It wasn't her fault, it was the illness - even I knew that. She turned around, I could just make out the redness of her eyes.

"I - I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse from crying. It gave me a protective feeling for her. She started talking before I had the chance to come up with an answer.

"I nearly did it you know." She looked away for a moment.

"Did what?" I knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"I thought about jumping off Jared, what kind of person does that make me, huh? I would kill me and my baby. But it would be so much easier if I just ended it all." Melanie buried her head into her arms, still leaning against the rocking railing.

"Why?" I breathed out, upset. She was thinking about leaving me, killing herself, killing our baby. Another thing, this was _our _ baby not just hers. She didn't answer, she just sniffed.

I walked over to her and gathered her into my arms - leading her a few steps away from the untrustworthy railing.

"They won't go away Jared. Make them go away." I didn't need to ask what before she told me. "Those horrible shadows just stand there and watch me, urging me on, telling me to jump. When I resist, when I refuse, they creep up slowly and try to touch me, try to push me, even though they can't!" She hid into my chest, her shoulders still heaving, her breathes shallow, her eyes leaking. "Make them go away!" She howled.

"C'mon, it's okay, it's okay." I tried my best to comfort her. "We'll go inside and warm you up, get you into some dry clothes, get some hot chocolate from downstairs."

"No." She tore away from me, backing herself into the railing, that was continuing to wobble unsteadily.

"Melanie-"

"No, you'll call my parents, you'll make me go back there, you'll make me give up my baby!" She cried. She doesn't know what is going on Jared, I tried to make her sharp words softer. _She doesn't trust you. _She's confused and scared. _She's scared of you. _My inner voice was driving me mad. Shut-up, you know nothing. Great, I was talking to myself - the first sign of madness.

Suddenly something caught my eye, the railing - it was beginning to detach itself.

"Melanie, get away from there!" I screamed over the strong wind.

"What? Why?" Her eyes seemed to dart everywhere looking for something.

**Third Person P.O.V. **

The railing started to creak behind her. Realisation struck in her eyes. She went to run forwards, to get away from there but she slipped, leaning against the railing. The railing started to collapse, intend on bringing her along with it. They were laughing at her, laughing at her misery, laughing at her distraught, disbelieving face, laughing at her misfortune. She hated it. Hated the fact that this was her end.

"Melanie!"

His voice rang out over the boisterous wind, the lashing rain, the terrifying laughs. He ran towards her. The shadows trying to stop him, to hold him back, but they dissolved at his touch. He was the only one who could make them disappear. The shadows began to get panicked as they realised that this might not be the end. She laughed at their stricken faces. Everything was going so, so slow. It hardly felt like she was falling, but she was, and oh, how she didn't want to. She didn't know if he would reach her and the baby in time.

But he did.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was breathing fast and heavily, so was he.

"It's okay, your safe, your safe." He seemed to say it to comfort himself as well as her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They embraced as one on the balcony, her hair flying everywhere, his hands holding tight onto her as if she might blow away.

"Let's go inside before we end up like that railing." He suggested.

And they walked inside, two soon becoming three.


End file.
